moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Block Posabule
Block Posabule (Born January 5, 1998) is a child extremely similar to Shapey Puppington. Personality He is almost exactly like Shapey in every way as he is loud, hyperactive, throws tantrums, acts younger than his actual age, and enjoys the same activities, the only differences between the two is their physical appearance he is taller, has red hair. However, Block is less aggressive and surprisingly a bit calmer than Shapey is and only breaks loose when someone else is doing it, most of the time Shapey. Plot Block grew up with the Posabules. Since the Posabules are almost exact likeness with the Puppingtons, he's most likely Mrs. Posabule' s child from an affair and if so, his father is unknown. However when they moved he got mixed up with the son of their new neighbors (and nearly exact doubles) the Puppingtons. Clay seemed to notice the difference, but he shrugged it off and has shown no further interest in the matter due to his selfishness, and belief that the "double child" is an alcohol-induced hallucination. No-one else in either family noticed, apart from Orel and Block's sister Christina — despite the Posabules moving away, taking Shapey with them, inadvertently leaving Block in his place, at the end of the episode. However, in several recent episodes such as Repression , Orel bluntly tries to tell his father "That's not Shapey ," but is ignored. The main difference between the two is their hair color (Block is a redhead, while Shapey is blonde) and head shape (Shapey's head is round while Block's is more thin); their behaviors are much the same (although Block is often in a happier mood and rarely does he scream). In the episode "Numb ", Bloberta finally figures it out after going through a family album. When she goes to the Posabule's house to retrieve him, Mrs. Posabule gives back Shapey and abandons Block after he shows love for Bloberta, forcing her to adopt Block. The two bond to one another instantly. Although Block is just as equally hyper and unattentive to things such as Shapey, he does appear to have an idea of religion. Like the rest of Moralton, he appears to been taught their overzealous ways. In Grounded, Block is shocked like the rest when Orel says he saw Heaven. He became even more shocked when Orel states that Heaven wasn't what they thought it was. In Nesting, Clay does acknowledge his existencing as stating "two illegitimate" among his responsibilites. Future In "Honor" both he and Shapey are shown to have calmed down significantly, with pictures of them in the final scene showing Shapey becoming a police officer, and Block becoming a firefighter. Family and Relationships Appearances The Lord's Prayer -First appearance, gets mixed up with Shapey. Holy Visage -Is at the hospital Geneiuses -Is at the bake sale. Nature Part 2 -Comes into Orel's room at the end. Numb -Bloberta tries to give him back to Poppit, but she doesn't take him back. Alone -Is heard on the radio at the beginning. Trigger -Jumps in front of Orel's gun, and is at the dinner table. Closeface -Runs into Orel's room, which gives him the idea to take Christina to the dance. Sundays -The bake sale scene from "Geniuses" is shown. Sacrifice - Is at the very end in the kitchen, looking sad. Honor -Goes carolling. Screen shot 2010-09-27 at 9.00.44 PM.png|Block dressed normally. blobnumb.jpg|Laughing at Shapey hurting a numb Bloberta whatt.jpg|Block quiet after hearing Shapey's words babieshuggin.jpg|Block hugging Bloberta bonding.jpg|Shapey and Block bond Blockscreaming.jpg|Block shouting shapeyblock.jpg|Block and Shapey talk ignoringblock.jpg|Block angry that Bloberta won't give him attention shapey11.jpg|Block left behind with the Puppingtons shapeyblockcarol.jpg|Caroling with Shapey shock.jpg|Block actually shocked that Orel's interpretation of Heaven whatifwedontknow.jpg|Smiling when Putty admits adults may not know what they're saying Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Posabules Category:Characters